Emergencies, while relatively rare, are still unfortunately still sufficiently common that emergency response personnel, including fire, police, and medical personnel, have to respond to a variety of different types of emergencies. Some emergencies are natural in cause, such as earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, tornadoes, and so on. Other emergencies may be manmade, such as fires. Still other emergencies are manmade, resulting from malicious actions by individuals wishing to imperil other people by their actions.